Redemption
by shiri-san
Summary: As Akito saw her walk pass him, he felt something heavy in the air... a distinct smell that awoke his senses... he was sure that he had never felt this way before... not ever since the day he died... he only wants her and she wants to save him from fallin
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes

Sorry for not bringing you guys straight to the fanfic I wrote but this is pretty important.

I guess. ! (hehe)

Anyway, my name is Shiri-san and today I bring you one of my fanfics.

If you would read my profile, you would know that I'm really not the type that focuses on one thing over the other.

I like to balance things with both my hands if possible.

Anyway, straight to the point.

For you peeps who have been used to my writing, good. You can skip this part since almost every time I write a multi-chapter, I have this on screen.

But if not, here are a few rules I like to remind you. (Please have mercy and don't ignore this.)

1. Let the review button haunt you

I know it takes your time to read, but leaving a review is supposed to be part of reading the fic. I would from time to time remind you to leave me a nice healthy and lengthy review that would please my little heart. I don't really mind if you give me praises or suggestions in every chapter. And I don't mind if you use foul words or anything…. I just might haunt you myself! Mwahahahahahaha….

Just kidding.

Just leave any message you want. I won't mind the least! I'll be even grateful !

2. Don't forget the terms of my stories.

Just make sure you know these things so you won't get confused while reading my stories:

"talking"

thinking

(Me talking)

# Character preview #

_thoughts / memories_

FOR EMPHASIS

3. The updates are up to the author and the readers

If you leave me plenty of nice reviewS (emphasis on the 's' there.) I promise I will update the story faster. Although, don't expect that the minute I get your review I will automatically update the next chappie. Like the rest of you writers, I always get writer's block whenever the occasion rises. Plus, I want you peeps to know for a fact that I DO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE like the rest of you do. I go to school, hang-out, pester my teacher to pass me, kiss-up my parents to give me extra allowance, get inspirations from other writers and stuff like that.

And yes, I still breathe.

4. Have fun reading!

I wouldn't mind if only ten of you left me a review (and I pray to God that doesn't happen) but please make sure that you enjoy yourself. Don't hold out on my account!

Although… I'm quite sure if you start rolling on the floor laughing your ass out on a public place you're going to get that attention you're seeking for.

5. Let me enjoy too!

Have you ever heard of the "mirror image" attitude? More like in the movies where the leading woman cries out to his partner "you jump, I jump, Jack." An excerpt from Titanic, of course! Well, I sort of have that attitude. Whenever you leave me a review, please include your name and one of the best stories you've written. I would love to read it and leave you a review too. Just don't expect that I would use kind words. Hehe. Joke! I have to give my honest opinion on the subject, a'ryt? I would also try my best to plug you before a chapter. (If you're really that good, I mean.) I don't expect you to do the same since we're not the same individuals but I would really appreciate it, anyway.

Wouldn't that be nice!

If you have anything to say, you know where to find me.

Once again, this is Shiri-san…

Presenting you the newest fan fiction that I came up with…


	2. That day

**Rating:** R/Mature (for adults' sake,)

(YES, there is a **lemon** in this story. I warned you in advance.)

**Genre: **Angst / Ai… Bit of a dark fic.

**Anime:**Furuba (Fruits Basket to some of you.)

**Pairing:** Akito x Tohru

**Summary:** He wants her. All of her. She just wants to belong. He can give her what she wants. But is he willing to pay the price?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Furuba or any of the characters here. Trust me, it would be a completely different anime with a different story and would have been more of an anime for the older crowd. winks if you get me, I mean. -!

**A/N: **

What is a good story nowadays without a good intro eh? I mean, sure… There's the occasional I-don't-care-if-you-flame-me kind of thing, the all-out-pour-the-author's-soul-into-words kind of thing and of course, where will we be without the occasional crap that leeks out of our imagination? Well… I'm kind of the last person.

But anyway! It is soooo nice to finally see my fifth Furuba fic soaring into action!

I made this out of the depths of my creative writing (which I'm not so sure I have but it sounds kind of good anyway so I put it there) and not just out of boredom that I usually do when I'm in class.

This fic was originally just for an original but I decided to change the characters' names and make it into a Furuba fic although there was a bit of OOCness that I encountered.

Oh-Kay!

Am really sounding weird now and not making any sense so let's just leave this topic as I present to you…

---------------------

**Redemption**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

**Prologue:**

It rained that day.

The sky was gray and there was the distant threat of thunder. Once in a while, the sky would emit a low ominous rumble. Everyone else was silent as the coffin was lowered in the grave, staring like statues.

Tohru was surprised at how many people were there at the funeral – the whole school was there, a multitude all dressed in black. He knew everyone; it was his job.

He could be so close--he knew all your hopes and all your dreams… all your desires…

Even your weaknesses and fears

But he remained a distance.

In life, they were drawn to him – they were his idol.

In death, he still had his power.

_If the old Akito was here… he would be laughing._

_All these people suffering because of his death…_

_He'd be feeling the old thrill…_

But the old Akito was dead.

Flowers were piled on his grave and without a word they turned and left in little groups. Tohru guessed that they were still in shock; his death was a mystery to everyone but her.

It was strange.

The people who had known him for the longest, in the end, really knew nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a message at the bottom.


	3. Glance

A/N:

How was the prologue?

If you're like me--which I hope you're not—you're really not that interested in reading something who sounds boring at first and you end up not reading the fic at all.

And also the feeling of discontentment makes my blood roar up.

I'm not that kind of patient person…

So if no reviews start coming in, I'm going to have to stop this fic once and for all!

Just kidding!

I am just on the first chapter after all…

Happy Reading,

Shiri-san

---------------------

**Redemption**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

Chapter One:

Tohru first saw him in the school cafeteria.

He was sitting in the back, dressed entirely in black. His table was crowded with people, they surrounded him, paying close attention to every syllable that came out of his mouth, every gesture of those slim white hands.

He was the most popular guy in school.

He was Akito. Akito Souma.

Tohru Honda sat down at an empty table for the fifth straight time. It wasn't easy being the new girl at school. She wished she had the courage to crash on someone else's table but she didn't know anyone quite that well yet. She sighed, taking another sip from her chocolate milk.

Trying to be a little less obvious, Tohru kept sneaking short glances at Akito. She didn't know why she kept staring at him. Well, aside from the fact that he was noticeably the cutest guy in school. Actually, that didn't even begin to describe him…

He was _magnetic_.

He fascinated you and would make you want to keep staring at him even though when it's already impolite.

But he didn't quite strike her as particularly friendly—people came to Akito. Not he to them.

Something about him made Tohru uneasy. There was something vaguely unearthly about him…

Something disturbing.

Stare at him too long and he felt like someone who knew and did things you wouldn't want to know.

_Whoa… Okay, you are reading way too much into this. How do you know what this guy's like? You haven't even met him._

She was sitting alone again.

Akito had been aware of her ever since she entered the lunchroom. He never looked directly her way… that wasn't his style. Instead he observed her carefully from the corner of his eyes, aware of her every movement.

Aware of the fact that she glanced at him every two minutes, with a combination of fascination and weariness.

He was also aware that though his eyes looked away from her, his thoughts returned to her. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she could read her somehow.

Akito pretended to listen to the inane chatter in front of him, meanwhile musing about the girl.

She must be someone special; to be able to hold his attention like this.

He never really bothered with the new ones anymore, unless they got in his way.

They would join the fold soon enough.

She had pulled out a book from her backpack and after a glance at him, began to read. Once in a while, she took a bite from her sandwich.

There was something so clean about these simple movements…

So pure.

"Who is that girl and what's her name?" he asked the girl seated next to him interrupting the whole conversation. Nobody minded. They all huddled closer to listen to every word he had to say.

Kagura smiled even though he had cut her off mid-sentence. It was flattering to a sophomore like Kagura to have Akito to speak to someone like her. "Oh… that's Tohru Honda. She's new."

He risked a glance at her, when she wasn't looking. She had her head bowed, reading intently. A lock of brown hair fell across the page, which she ignored.

Somehow, he found the whole picture… strange.

It set her apart from the entire lunchroom scene in her own little world.

_Her soul…_

_I want her soul…_

The sudden desire took him aback. He wasn't an emotional person.

Hell, he wasn't even a person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for cutting it abruptly.

I just had the need to stop the chapter there.

Don't worry. No need to wait for the next chappie. I already uploaded it on the next page.

Review me,

Shiri-san


	4. continued

A/N: So sorry for cutting the chappie short.

Am making it up by giving the continuation without a week's delay.

So here it is…

--------------------

**Redemption**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

Part Two of Chapter One:

As she took her books out for her last class, Tohru found an envelope in her locker, her name was written in front in bold, black letters.

It was an invitation to a party.

THE PARTY at Akito's house this Friday night. Tohru had seen it from afar. A large Victorian style mansion. There was a small map in the invitation that she could follow if her parents didn't drive her.

She smiled as she pushed her locker door close. It would be great to go out and meet some new people.

"You are going, aren't you?"

It was Akito, standing in front of her.

"Whoa! You scared me there. Guess I just didn't see you." exclaimed Tohru as she leaned back on her locker.

For some strange reason, her heart was pounding. ''Yeah, I'd love to come. Thanks for inviting me."

"It should be great. Everyone is coming." He smiled at her, dark eyes sparkling and in swift motion, had her books in his arms. He wasn't carrying any. "You got math right? I'll walk you to class."

Tohru was a little surprised that he was going out of his way for her, but she was flattered at the same time too.

"Thanks." She couldn't help but to feel a little guilty about the stuff that she was thinking about him back in the lunchroom. He really did seem like a nice guy.

With Akito walking her to class, it seemed that every second people in the halls to say hello. Juniors, sophomores… even seniors she'd never met. She was really surprised that they all remembered her name too, and seeing that she didn't know half these people, Damien made sure to introduce her to each and every one of them.

"I bet I wouldn't be able to remember half those names." She confided ruefully as they reached her classroom.

Akito laughed. "Hey, that was just the appetizer. The entrée is at the party. But don't worry." he gave a sly grin "These people are _very easy_ to get to know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now sue me for the chapter that really ended there.


	5. Party

A/N:

Next chapter without a moment's hesitation.

Although I do these for most chapters, please don't expect that I would do this all the time. I mean, I don't even know if this fic is even that good for me to keep continuing it like this.

And I do live a normal life too, you know.

Still breathing… barely,

Shiri-san

--------------------

Redemption

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

Chapter Two:

Tohru stood on the Souma's front step. The house was huge and intimidating – for some reason, it made her nervous.

She hesitated, hand frozen in the air, inches from the doorbell. Her other hand was fiddling her necklace, the one with the crucifix that she always wore.

_You are being an idiot, Tohru. Akito invited you to this party and you really wanted to come._

He answered the door, looking great in a white Polo shirt and black slacks.

"Hey, Akito. Thanks again for inviting me," said Tohru, while staring all around the living room. In the distance, she could hear the murmurs of voices and loud music.

"I'm glad you could come. The party's at the basement." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her downstairs. He must have noticed that her palms were sweating. "Hey, relax, I'll stay with you. It's your first and I want it to be great."

"You don't have to---" She stopped as she watched the scene below. Akito's basement was huge but people were packed from wall to wall. Music blasted from twin speakers, so loud that the room was vibrating. The room was dark and the air thick with cigarette smoke.

"Akito?" she called uncertainly even though he was standing only a few steps away. "Listen, this party… I don't think it's my scene so maybe I'd better…"

Akito gave her a strange glance. "Give it a chance--- I promise you'll have a great time."

"Well---" Tohru's fears seemed to vanish as she stared at Akito's dark eyes. They were filled with confidence and fun. It wasn't as if anything was going to happen, with him in charge. "Okay." She allowed him to lead her into the party and introduce her to a small group of people standing by the walls.

"Why don't you go mingle?" whispered Akito. "While I get you some punch."

"Wait…" but he was gone, melting into the gyrating crowd in the dance floor.

"So… where're you from originally, Tohru?" asked Hiro in a bored tone of voice. It was almost as if he was being forced to keep Tohru entertained.

"Wisconsin…" answered Tohru politely. It was the least she could do for Akito, after he was nice enough to introduce her.

_Akito, where are you?_

As if hearing her call, he reappeared plastic cup in hand. She took the punch gratefully, realizing that all that chatter made her thirsty.

It tasted a little strange --- more syrupy and heavy than she remembered. The liquid slid coldly down her throat

One of Akito's friends, Shigure, had started telling a story about their history teacher, Mr. Mendell. She nodded, offering occasional comments and continued to sip. The punch was a little too sweet and the drink only made her thirstier. By the time Shigure was finished, the cup was empty.

"Want to dance, Tohru?" asked Akito. Tohru did not really like to dance that much but for some reason, the dance floor looked especially inviting.

They pushed their way through the crowd, found a small spot for themselves and started dancing.

Akito was a fantastic dancer. He twisted and swung Tohru around like an expert. She felt her nervousness, the tightness in her body, melt away.

"You having fun?" he mouthed over the loud music grinning.

Her answer was to wave her hands wildly and laugh.

"I'm glad that you're finally loosing up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review me.


	6. One Drink Too Many

A/N: Ok, next chapter.

Last time, we left our "love-love" couple in the middle of the dance floor with Tohru acting a bit drunk (or in our language, plainly enjoying herself)

Yuki: Aren't you going to introduce me?

Me:Uh… Yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Yuki. Ok, since this is sort of a dark fic and I don't really know where to put Yuki's _kind nature_

Yuki:Thank you…

Me:I decided to make him… my new assistant!

Yuki: Um-hmm. (takes a moment to finally realize my comment before grabbing a hold of my neck.)

Me:Y-Y-Yu-Yu-ki…

Yuki:That's right… Die!

Me: Who's going to finish the story then?

Yuki: (loosens grip.) Oh… right.

**(Rrriiinnnggg!)**

Me:could… you… get… that?

Yuki:why don't you---

Me: (I showed him the bruise on my neck and how hoarse my voice sounded.)

Yuki:Oh---kay…. I think I better get that. "Moshi moshi? Shiri-san's number. This is Yuki speaking. Uh-huh… Well, apparently I'm her new assistant… No she can't come to the phone right now (eyes my bruised neck). Would you care to leave a message? Uh-huh… Sure. I'll tell her that at once.

Me: (in a hoarse voice) well?

Yuki:they're saying that you will be sued gazillions of dollars if you keep writing these short chappies.

Me:WHAT!

**(Turns to readers and bows for apology before looking at Yuki's direction and forces him to bow as well.)**

Me:So sorry! I am writer who likes to cut chapters when I feel the need to or when I find that the last line is a real cliff-hanger. You shouldn't worry though…

Yuki:They shouldn't!

Me:That's it! No more salary for you! You owe me big time pal!

Yuki:(looks terrified and starts paperwork.)

Me:As I was saying, the lemon that I promised will be in this chappie. Although there is a bit of mind candy, I'm not sure you want the people involved.

Yuki:I'm sure they don't…

ME:(looks at him intently before he shoves his face back in the folders) Oh---kay! As I was saying before Yuki interrupted me _again_ there, there will be a short lemon in this fanfic. Your reviews will decide if I'm going to have another one.

Yuki:Please don---

Me:You were saying? (Threatens with a big mallet in one hand.)

Yuki:Nothing!

Me:good! (Swings mallet over shoulder and accidentally hits Yuki on the head.) Oops! Don't worry, Yuki. Every one of my employees has insurance against the author… Wait! You aren't one of my official employees, yet are you? Double Oops! Anyway! Don't worry about him. Will do my best to fix him, Yuki fans. For now, here's the next chapter of…

Yuki:Need… Redemption!

Me:Why, thank you for saying the title, Yuki!

---------------------

**Redemption**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

Chapter Three: One drink, too many

Tohru was panting after her fourth straight dance and headed for the refreshment table. Shakily, she poured herself a cup of punch, spilling most of it on the tablecloth. Her hands were trembling, she had no idea why and she didn't care.

The party was in full swing and she was having a great time.

For the last half hour or so, she had spent dancing with some guy Akito introduced her to--- Kyo somebody.

Right now, he was standing impatiently at the side of the dance floor.

Akito was nowhere to be found--- probably mingling with his guests.

"Hey, Akito was looking for you up in the guest bedroom. I could bring you there if you want," Kyo was saying.

"Sure… Great… Whatever. Lead on," Tohru slurred, stumbling in a little and almost crashing into Kyo.

They walked out of the basement, with her singing in a loud, off-key voice.

(Should I stop it here? …Nope! I love you that much:j )

Kyo led her into a dark secluded bedroom and locked the door shut.

"Well, where's he?" slurred Tohru.

"Oh… he must have gotten tired of waiting and left."

"That's just great… let's just get back to the party." mumbled Tohru in disappointment, unaware of the glint in Kyo's eyes.

"No wait. I've got a better idea," said Kyo, grabbing her arm and pulling her in to kiss her hungrily on the lips.

Tohru's half-open eyes suddenly flew wide open.

With her remaining strength, (and Kyo's large body), she pushed his lips just so she could breathe and slapped him hard on the face.

"Oh, you want it rough, eh? Well, I could do that as well."

Kyo pushed her off him onto the bed. Tohru tried all her might to escape his long, strong arms but her world was spinning.

Both her hands were held above her and restricted by a large arm as she was being kissed ardently on her nape.

Both legs squeezed together.

She felt her blouse being ripped opened.

A hand on her inner thigh.

Tears running down her face.

Kyo took a moment to stop what he was doing before he wiped tears away from her cheek.

"Don't worry... This wouldn't hurt..."

He lied.

It hurt like hell. Discontented, he griped her bum and drove in for a harder ram.

Tohru felt as though her legs were being torn apart even though they were kept

What had she done to deserve this?

What… exactly?

"Please…" she pleaded. No, she **begged** him to stop.

"Oh?" said Kyo in between pants. "Don't you like it missionary style? Well…" thoughts began pouring in his head. "there is something we could do more…"

The face of Akito shone through her head.

She had remembered that day when he went out of his way for her. Something that no one has ever done for her in that way.

His hands… his gestures… his eyes… his smile…

She shouldn't. No… she couldn't. She couldn't just call Akito out of thin air.

But she needed him.

"STOP IT!"

The door swung open. It was Akito… as if he had heard her call.

Akito pulled Kyo off her and checked the near unconscious lady on that bed.

"Akito… I… We… were just---"

He never got to finish.

He didn't need to. Words and excuses weren't necessary for the thoughts that ran in Akito's head.

"Just get out, Kyo!" Damien roared in a voice that was louder than the music at the party, his face grim. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

Quickly grabbing his pants and trying to control the blood smeared all over his face, Kyo bolted out of the room.

Tohru had collapsed on the bed, face bleak. Akito sat beside her and cradled her in his arms.

Tears readily fell from her eyes as her body shook trying not to break down.

But she couldn't do it. Not while in the grasp of this warm being.

Akito held her closer. Hands stroking her hair, in sympathy.

His lips, though, were smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I know what many of you are thinking…

Yuki: you do?

Me:(ignores) you probably are saying, she has to end that thingie already? Why couldn't she just keep reading chapters that are longer so that we wouldn't wait for another week or something?

Yuki:that's right. And don't forget the case against you.

Me:(takes no notice) why did she have to cut it at the most crucial moment?

Yuki:Yeah, why did you?

Me:(acts deaf) Why did she have to make the lemon shorter?

Yuki:yeah… why did you? I was kind of having fun…

Me:(Stops and gasps for breath) THE **SERIOUS **YUKI is having fun? This is unbelievable!

Yuki:No, I was just wondering what would happen if Akito actually more than punched Kyo…

Me:I don't **believe** you! I think you just like the lemon scenes…

Yuki:No, I don't! But your readers seem to like them a lot. I mean, this is probably the only reason they're reading them.

Me:oh, let them be! (stops and thinks for awhile) No, wait. I take that back!

Yuki:of course, you would.

Me:(whacks Yuki with a paper fan) Ignore him folks, for everyone's sake. Anyway, Yuki's right. I did seem to make this chapter shorter than I would normally do despite all of everyone's wishes for me to piece the chappies together and make them longer. But, although this chapter contains the lemon scene, you wouldn't need to worry that the only lemon scene in this story in about Kyo and Tohru. There would be one with Aki and Tohru…

Wait! I shouldn't have said that… Shouldn't have said that…. Should not have said that… Where's the backspace button? The hell it to be jammed at a time like this?

Yuki:I believe it's the best time for that. better for that thing to be hammered than me.

Me:(takes another whack at Yuki) anyway, review me and longer chapters for those avid fans who made it this far and another lemon scene. Till next time, Ciao.

-Shiri-san


	7. The Blaze of Knowing

Me: you asked for **longer** chapters… you got them!

Yuki:and so do you with your work…

Me: Never mind! Everyone needs a dose of…

---------------------

**Redemption**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

Chapter Four: The Blaze of Knowing

_Wha_… _Where am I_?... Tohru thought as she sat up groggily. Head pounding, she scanned the unfamiliar room.

"Hey… it's good that you're awake." Aki stood by the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. My head feels like someone pounding it with a hammer." Groaned Tohru. "And Akito…?" she paused, not looking at him. "…what am I doing here?"

Akito strode into the room and sat next to her on the bed, his black eyes searching her face.

"The party. I think… no, it's more of I believe that you… got a _little_ too comfortable with my guests due to your…. _Slightly _intoxicated condition." He said quietly, trying to phrase it as delicately as possible.

"Yeah. I remember the party… I was having a good time and…" Then it hit her. "I got drunk!... and this guy…" she buried her head in her hands. "Oh God."

"Tohru…" Akito tried to draw her closer but she turned away.

Her hand fell on the bed sheets and an unfamiliar color of scarlet fell upon her eyes making her resist tears.

Akito saw it as well. The unpleasant color of a shattered woman.

This woman had it.

"…I'm sorry… Akito… I think… I…I better… just go." Only when she pushed away the sheets did she notice the shirt and jacket that weren't hers. "Akito... did you---"

"Tohru, look. You can't possibly go home in this condition."

"I have to, Akito!"

"And I wasn't trying to stop you. Just let me drive you home."

Tohru sighed. She didn't want to trouble Akito any further. But her head hurt and her world was spinning.

She agreed in a soft, tiny voice. Her hand went up to her neck, feeling for the crucifix she always wore.

It was gone.

"Akito…? Have you seen my necklace? The gold one with the crucifix?"

His back was turned to her when he answered. "No. I haven't."

"I must have lost it somewhere in the party." muttered Tohru. Unexpectedly, her eyes were filled with tears.

He must have heard something in her voice; he turned around and faced her.

Tohru wiped her tears, "It's just that I had it since I was a kid, you know? It… made me feel safe."

Akito was standing next to her, expressionless. "You really think _that_ crucifix could protect you?"

"It's not just the crucifix itself, Akito. Its what it symbolizes. God's love for us and---"

"I know all about that." Akito said abruptly. "I'll go start the car."

--------

The first few minutes of the drive was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Akito…" Tohru said softly, as they hit a stoplight. Akito was staring at the road straight ahead. "I… never really got the chance to… thank you… for last night. I'm sorry if I was so…"

his face softened. "it's okay. I understand," he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry too… that it had to turn out this way… I mean… I barely even---"

"All you've done to me since I moved here was be nice to me." Angela shook her head. "I guess I'm just angry at myself for being so stupid last night."

"Hey… give yourself a break. It was a party. Everyone gets a little drunk..." Akito said blandly.

Tohru was about to put it aside as Akito did but something tugged at her conscience. He saw this on her face and apologized.

"it's just that… I've never been drunk before, you know… and---"

She tried to bury her face in her hands once again but this time Akito's comforting words took over as he handed her his handkerchief.

She tried to suppress her misery with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…"

"You don't have to cry Tohru… You can tell me anything."

She felt a bit relieved and told him that she never told her parents that she was going to his party even though they were on an overnight trip and would be back on Sunday.

"They didn't know that you came to my party?"

She looked away guiltily.

"I informed them that I would just rent a few old films, have some pizza and then sleep in. My dad is pretty strict you know, and they wouldn't have let me come since they aren't familiar with you. And I just wanted to come, you know… Since you invited me and all…"

Akito just smiled. The light changed and the car surged forward.

"So… what do you usually do for fun?"

"Well… we have parties back home as well… but usually they're held in the morning." She added defensively.

Akito smirked at her sarcasm.

"Then sometimes my friends and I do some voluntary work. In fact, I'll be going to the Old Folks Home tomorrow after school. Would you like to come?"

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah. I know you probably haven't done it before and that it would mean a bit of time consuming but it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

He brought the car to a halt in front of her house.

"Please? Please?"

Akito pretended to think hard about it.

"Come on, please? Pretty please? For me?"

He wanted to say 'no, I have better things to do' or 'that would be inconvenient for me' but when Tohru grabbed one of his hands enveloped with both of hers, Akito gave a long sigh and turned the engine off.

He couldn't say no, could he?

"Well… okay… I'll pick you up at…"

"After lunch. Say… one o'clock."

Akito gave her a nod and opened the door for her. She gave him a small smile while they walked to the door.

"Well… thanks for everything." Tohru said.

"No… Thank you…" Akito looked at her lips and leaned in towards her.

She closed her eyes abruptly, knowing what would happen next. He saw the fear on her face and stopped.

"I'm sorry…" they whispered before looking at each other.

Embarrassment shone on both their faces and before any of them knew it, Tohru gave Akito a small peck on his cheek.

"That's for everything today… Thanks again" Turning a bit red, she continued. "We'll have a great time tomorrow… I promise."

After the door closed behind her, Akito slowly made his way towards his car.

Looking up and seeing that her window already had its lights on, he drove off.

_We'll have a great time tomorrow… I promise._

Akito smiled. _I know I will…_

-------

"Took you long enough." A low, gravelly voice said, as Akito slammed the door close.

"And a good morning to you, too."

"Have you forgotten how to speak to our betters, Akito?" there was a note of menace in that voice.

Akito bowed sardonically. "And what orders does my lord and master have for me today?"

The Old One did not answer but his gaze shifted to a small golden necklace displayed carelessly at his dresser table.

"I took it from the girl." Akito said tonelessly. "It was easy to remove."

He could feel the hate emanating from the Other. His burning eyes bore into Akito, full of an age-old wisdom. "Be careful with this one."

Akito managed to shrug, "I'm always careful. I haven't failed you yet."

"You've grown complacent, Akito. There is a first time for everything."

"I have plans. Last night was the beginning—to gain her trust."

"And what was this morning? To gain satisfaction?"

Akito sneered at the question. "She _trusts _me. it's all part of my plans. She's mine now."

"You are young, Akito. A young hunter whose game is far more dangerous than the beasts who walk on this earth. Those animals can only kill you… this one can destroy you."

Akito followed his gaze back to the crucifix. It was tiny and insignificant.

The Old One stared at Akito, his young, handsome figure bent in solemn study of that hated symbol.

Utterly fearless.

_Yes, I can trust this one._ The aura of darkness receded.

Akito looked up. The Old One was gone.

He sank into his armchair, mulling over his warnings. The memory of last night still disturbed him.

He stared at his hands.

The smooth white palms that had removed the crucifix so casually, so easily, was blackened with deep, painful burns.

As if they had been scorched by fire.

---------------

Yuki: That was sad, wasn't it? I think it's about time to stop reading this fic now and change into something else.

(gets hit on the head)

Yuki: (massages head) Alright already! I'm sticking to the script you asked. Here goes…

_Shiri-san could not make it today to give you her thanks personally because she's in bed with the flu due to the constant nagging of her cram school and the varying weather conditions here in her country. She would like to thank every single one of you for reading this stupid figment of---_

(gets hit on the head again.)

Me: stop (ugh!) saying useless things (cough!) and stick to (augh) the script!

Yuki: Shouldn't you be in bed?

Me: I'm in… (urgh…) hell.

Yuki:is my insurance still intact?

Me: it won't be coughs if you don't read that thing according to wheeze what it says.

Yuki:I do have a certain kind of sympathy for the sick. Or is it empathy? I can't remember if it's sympathy or empathy… Hmm…

Me: Just shut (cough) up and (huff) read it.

Yuki:ok, ok! Your physician would get mad at me and I really don't like when she's mad.

_As I was saying, Shiri-san would like to thank all her readers especially the reviewers who take a bit of their time to review what she has poured her heart out. Unfortunately, she tried to finish these last two chapters while she was on her bed on her laptop without the consent of her physician. Because of this, she said she found them a bit weirder than what was necessary and asks for your deep forgiveness._

Me: Keep… going…

Yuki: ok.

_Now that she is on the verge of recovery, she would still like to ask that you wait for the upcoming chapters of this Akito x Tohru fic, Redemption. Her other stories are still being updated as we speak and it would take no longer than her speedy recovery to improve the quality of this story._

_Therefore, she asks that you may be a little patient with her and this on-going bug of hers for the success of this fic. She hopes that none of you were disappointed with the lemon in chapter 3 for that was a mind-boggling mind candy and she has now released word that there would be a second lemon which would not be as ugly as that rape scene and that would include…_

Do I really have to read this?

Me: everything…

Yuki:just because you pay me to do so.

_The second lemon scene would include Akito and Tohru. And yes, they would not hold back on anything. thoughts on having a third lemon would have to be decided to you viewers. Also, she would like to encourage her avid readers to continue reviewing her chapters as you have already done so well. She says that her reviews need to reach up to 50 by the time she gets well so that she would speed up the process of finishing longer chapters. Shiri-san would not mind repeating reviews or repeating reviewers, as long as they speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help them god…_

Me: Yu… ki…

Yuki: alright, alright! This is a whole speech for when the story would end you know, you don't need to give this now… or maybe you do. Who knows! It might be a last will and testament for all we know.

_She would also like to thank Kerkera and OtakuAnime 131 (she prays that she got the names correct as she's only e-mailing her friend to upload this for her.) for noticing her little "boo-boo" in the first two chapters._

_You may leave her a message if you experience any kind of trouble, if you merely want to congratulate her for writing this thing with blurry eyes or you want to say hi. She'll accept any message and will try to get back to you as soon as possible._

_Sincerely yours, Shiri-san._

Well… that went well, didn't it?

Me: Yuki! I need the (sniff) tissue box that I (sniff) threw at you!

Yuki: gimme a BREAK! Till next time, **ciao**.


	8. a Break from the Brakes

Me: Hello everyone! It's me again!

Yuki: lo and behold.

Me: Don't mind him. He's just upset that I doubled his salary during the time I was sick…

Yuki: (goes in chibi form) did you? Did you?

Me: Hmm… maybe. But we'll talk about it later. Right now, I need you to focus on your job.

Yuki: Finally! I got my dose of…

--------------------

Redemption

By Shiri Chizumi

--------------------

Chapter Five: A Break from the Brakes

"Okay… so it's not exactly the Hilton…" Tohru said apologetically, as they pushed open the old wooden doors. It gave way with a loud creek.

Inside, the air was musty and stale. The paint in the walls were peeling, and the green rug had holes in it.

"A very cheerful place." Akito said dryly.

Tohru elbowed him in the ribs. "Akito, be nice. It's only for a couple of hours."

Akito gave her a small, lopsided smile.

"I'll take that as a yes" They headed upstairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Kibitz," Tohru greeted softly, as she approached an old woman slumped in her bed.

The room smelled faintly of drugs --- her tabletop was filled with different bottles of medicine. On the other side of the room, Mrs. Murdock lay asleep.

Mrs. Kibitz made no sign that she had even heard Tohru. The TV was blaring loudly, but she stared into the distance, eyes dazed and disinterested.

"I brought a friend over. I thought you might like to meet him," Tohru went on. "His name's Akito," she pulled him over to stand on the bedside.

Mrs. Kibitz turned her head slowly to stare at him. Then her eyes widened, "Demon! Devil!" she breathed, her arms trembling and clutching at the covers. "Get him out of here, girl! Take him away, take him away…"

The noise made Mrs. Murdock stir from her sleep.

"Mrs. Kibitz, please calm down," Tohru said soothingly, trying to block Akito from her view. "He's a friend of mine, and he's here to help y—"

"He's a demon, don't you see? Why did you have to bring HIM here? …He's—"

Mrs. Murdock groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Can't a tired woman ever get some sleep around---" then her eyes widened and she turned pale.

Tohru was too busy to quiet Mrs. Kibitz before they disturbed the other rooms to notice Mrs. Murdock.

"Mrs. Kibitz, I—" Tohru turned around but Akito was gone.

Mrs. Murdock, wide-eyed with relief, had gone easily back to the bed.

It took her several more minutes to comfort Mrs. Kibitz but at last she returned to her normal, near-catatonic state. Tohru never thought she would think of this as a relief. "I'll go get you some water for your pills, okay?

Mrs. Kibitz barely nodded. Tohru sighed, barely noticing that she was trembling.

Just as she reached for the door, she heard Mrs. Kibitz say in a low voice, "You brought him in, girl but he'll see that you never return,"

Tohru swung the door open. Akito was there, waiting.

"Akito—" She gasped. Her heart was thudding loudly. "Akito, I don't know what to say. I guess—" She looked at his face, his eyes and found that she couldn't at all read what was going on in his mind. She took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, Mrs. Kibitz has these moods—she gets, sort of disconnected, with the world around her. Sometimes she forgets to eat, and she doesn't drink her medicine. Then, well, she starts hallucinating a little, I guess." Tohru realized she was babbling and stopped.

Akito stepped closer to her, staring at her with those large dark eyes. "Tohru, calm down. Has she had these – episodes before?"

"Well—I've been here only a couple of times… but yeah—I guess,"

"It's just that I'm worried about you," he said frankly. "Look at you," he held her hand – they were clammy and sweating. "She's scaring you, Tohru. This isn't a very good place for you."

"Yes, well – but… I just wanted to help her. I mean, she's all alone and—" Tohru stopped, confused. What was she doing here? "I mean, it's the right thing to do,"

"is it?" somehow, his soft words echoed a challenge.

"I—" Tohru stared up at him. "I'm supposed to be getting her some water,"

--------------------------

Akito stared as she walked away towards the kitchen. Then she reappeared, a glass of water in her hand. She smiled at him weakly, "I know this isn't much for you but I made a commitment. I'll just wheel Mrs. Kibitz around the building let her get some fresh air. Then we'll go, okay?

"Sure," he smiled back at her. "and Tohru, I need to use the bathroom."

"it's down the hallway. Last door to your left,"

As he strode down the hallway, he heard the door close softly behind him. then, the squeak of a wheelchair.

He left the bathroom door slightly ajar, giving him a perfect view of Tohru pushing the wheelchair. The old lady sat there, looking small and frail.

He watched as Tohru wheeled the old lady in front of the elevator. Then he watched as she whispered something in Tohru's ear.

_Could you get me my cough drops, dear? They're on my medicine table._

_Sure, Mrs. Kibitz. I'll be right back._

There was a lot of medicine on that table. Tohru would be taking a very long time in that room.

He watched as Tohru wheeled Mrs. Kibitz to the side, so that she wouldn't block the elevator. She locked the brakes.

The staircase opened a few feet away.

The door opened and closed.

Akito stepped out of the bathroom. As thin as the carpet was, it muffled his steps really well.

He stopped until he was only a few steps away from the old lady, facing her. Her eyes stared at his figure, but she said nothing.

"Hello, Mrs. Kibitz" he greeted, smiling. "I do believe that we haven't properly introduced ourselves."

The thin slits of his dark eyes narrowed. The brake unlocked.

The wheelchair began to move slowly backwards until the wall gave way. Mrs. Kibitz' eyes widened and she gasped. Softly and weakly.

"But it seems that our time has run out."

The wheelchair turned until Mrs. Kibitz faced the open staircase. It tipped over slightly, swaying dangerously.

"For you anyway, Mrs. Kibitz."

Minutes later, they heard a shrill scream.

----------------------

"What happened?" Tohru gasped, as she joined the crowd murmuring at the foot of the staircase.

She saw the wheelchair tipped over, broken.

And Mrs. Kibitz, lying on her back. Her neck was angled the wrong way and blood streamed down her forehead.

She heard the wailing of distant sirens.

Akito approached her, shielding Mrs. Kibitz body from her view.

"Akito, what--?"

"I don't know. I heard the screaming from the bathroom and – " he shook his head and tried to lead her away from the crowd.

"I locked the brakes." Tohru whispered, not making an attempt to move. "And the staircase… it was… too far." Tears started to form in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

Akito sat her down by a chair and tried his best to comfort her.

The medics arrived minutes later, accompanied by the police. By this time, Tohru was sitting in the side, watching mutely as the police questioned the crowd.

Then somebody pointed at her.

"Young lady, we'd like to ask you a few questions." One of the police officers said in a stern voice.

"Me? I- I didn't—" she looked at Akito for support. "I didn't do anything! I swear! I--"

"isn't there another way we can talk about this?" asked Akito.

"Now, we're not accusing you of anything. we'd just like to take you to the police station for further questioning.

----------------------------------

First of all, for the last notes, I want to apologize for not updating as I had promised.

As many of you know, I got sick with the flu and that took more than a week to heal… then when I got back to school, I had missed so much stuff that I didn't even know which one to start one with first.

Plus, our school paper was sort of limp without me… they kept on waiting for me to edit their works, but where was i?

Yuki: Yeah, where were you? (chews loudly on a hamburger)

Me: maybe you want me to cut down your salary again, mister?

Yuki: (chews slowly)

Me: anyway, I also want to apologize for the thing that I said about 50 reviews or no updates. I was kidding by the way… just as long as you read the thing, I'm happy.

Yuki: can you please pass the ketchup?

Me: you want to get fired? update 2 chapters next week! promise! with lemon scene!


	9. Unreasonable Doubt

Me: so sorry it was a bit late… Chapter 6 of my longest Furuba fic as of the moment…

Yuki: Maybe you should start updating your calendar inste--- (stops in midsentence) you mean, you have other ones?

Me: why, thank you Yuki! I never thought that you were this interested in my works!

Yuki: of course, I'm interested. I'm interested to know how many readers you bribed to read this…

Me: (whacks Yuki on head) Don't mind him, folks. Just remember to keep reading… Oh, leave a review too! Credits!

----------------------

Redemption

By Shiri Chizumi

----------------------

Chapter 6: Unreasonable Doubt

"Thanks for bailing me out, Akito" Tohru said dully a few hours later, as Akito drove her home from the police station.

"They couldn't have detained you, Tohru… They had no evidence on you."

"They did anyway. If you didn't pay the bail…" her voice trailed off. "I could be spending the night in---"

"Don't think about it anymore, okay? You're tired. You need some rest."

They drove in silence for almost an hour.

"Akito, I---"

"Hmm?"

"I-I… I mean, if you don't mind…"

"You know you can tell me anything, Tohru…What is it?"

"Umm… if it's alright with you… I would like to go back to the Old Folks' Home to get my stuff."

"Of course." Akito agreed. Then in a soft voice "We both have unfinished business to clean up."

Tohru's face lit up as she gave his cold cheek a peck.

Both were unaware of the car following them.

--------------------

"Hey, Mrs. Murdock," Tohru greeted sadly, "I know you don't actually want to see me but I just came by to…"

"Nonsense, Tohru. In fact, I'm glad that you came," Mrs. Murdock's said, her face grim.

"Come closer, dear"

"What is it, Mrs. Murdock?" She sat down at Mrs. Murdock's bedside, staring at the window sadly.

"Where is your friend? The dark-haired boy?"

"Who, Akito? He's waiting for me outside the door. He thought he'd give us some privacy." She wondered why Mrs. Murdock would ask about him.

"Thank God." Mrs. Murdock said under her breath. " Now, listen Tohru… I don't believe for a second that you pushed Mrs. Kibitz down those stairs…"

"Really?" Tohru asked, her eyes brimming a little, "At least, I got you on my side… you and Akito…"

"And that's who I wanted to talk to you about… This boy, he is not your friend---" Mrs. Murdock shook her head, shuddering at the memory. "At first, I thought that it was a dream… a nightmare, when you entered the room with that boy. I prayed that my eyes were wrong. But after what happened to Mrs. Kibitz…"

"That boy is evil, Tohru. Stay away from him. He has killed and will kill again,"

But Tohru was barely listening. Were they so desperate for suspects that they would accuse just about anybody? If she wasn't so tired, she would have laughed.

She just smiled at Mrs. Murdock, "I don't agree with you, Mrs. Murdock, but thanks for caring anyway," She was too drained to argue with the woman. Akito would never hurt her nor anyone else for that matter.

She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

--------------------

Private Investigator Paul Wilkins, spying from the bathroom, stared as Tohru Honda walked out of the room. She whispered something to her friend, Akito then walked down the hallway. Strangely, the boy just stared after her, until she had turned the hallway, before entering the room of Mrs. Murdock.

Perhaps the boy wanted to talk to Mrs. Murdock? About what?

Paul privately debated whether to follow Tohru or listen in on Akito and Mrs. Murdock's conversation. Maybe the two were hiding something to protect the girl. The girl had not been charged, even though she was the main suspect, since there were no witnesses to the crime.

Maybe he could unearth some clues here.

-----------------

"Hello, Mrs. Murdock." Akito greeted casually, a weak smile on his face. "Did you have a nice talk with Tohru?" he closed the door softly behind him.

The woman looked at him with obvious fear, even though she tried to hide it. "Yes, I… just thought to give the poor girl some support. That's all." Her voice trembled slightly.

"Oh, I see." He stepped closer to her. She was already on her feet, backing away. "Giving her support? How very nice of you… and what did you tell her?" His voice became lower and deeper, "Did you warn her about a certain friend?"

"Don't move any closer!" the woman warned, her face ashen. "I'll scream if you move one step closer!"

Akito's eyes narrowed and the woman flew across the room, slamming against the wall. She wiggled uselessly, like an insect. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Murdock? Cat's got your tongue?" he moved until he was only a few feet away from the woman. "Tohru's mine." His pale skin seemed to gleam and his smile became vicious. "I won't let anyone stand in my way."

That's when he heard the door creak open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the investigator, Paul Wilkins.

_Oh, so you want to pay as well?_

Akito watched as he slowly entered the room, gun raised at him.

"Hello, Wilkins. Nice of you to drop by."

Bullets ricocheting out of his body, Akito jerked his hand and knocked Wilkins to the floor, unconscious.

"Now to finish what I started…"

That's when he heard the sound of footsteps. Then a gasp.

"Akito?"

It was Tohru.

--------------

Yuki: such a cliché…

Me: Yeah, I know… don't worry… it gets better…

Yuki: leave her a review, will you?

Me: gosh, Yuki… I never thought that you could be so nice…

Yuki: Just quit pointing that thing at me!

Me: no way! It's fun!


	10. Deceit, Lies and Passion

Me: Here it is… as promised… although a bit late… The seventh chapter of Redemption that I uploaded in the same week as the last one.

Yuki: you sure do talk a lot, don't you?

Me: Sort of… I kind of DID promise them this chapter…

Yuki: whatever!

Me: anyway, let's move on to some of the clichés with a bit of cliché and ironic contradictions:o)

Yuki: save me from her…. Anyone…

Me: shut up! Credits!

---------------------

Redemption

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

**Chapter Seven**: Deceit, Lies and Passion

Akito sat in the corner of his room, random thoughts filling his mind.

_You should have killed them!_

_All of them!_

_They know too much!_

He should have, but he didn't. Even if the smell of blood was in his grasps and the touch of a soul clutching on to his fingers, he didn't.

But the thing that probably bothered him the most was the look on Tohru's face.

He would never forget it.

_She trusted you…_

That was the point, wasn't it?

_To gain her soul_

Another thought came mocking into his head. He was so busy arguing with himself that he barely heard the soft knock at the door followed by light footsteps.

He looked up. It was Tohru.

"What are you doing here?" his tone rather harsher than he had intended.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Get out!" he turned away from her, hands trembling with rage.

"No,"

"No?" in the flash of an eye, he was standing in front of her, looking incredulously in those innocent eyes of hers. "I could kill you, Tohru. I could stop your heart from beating. It won't take more than a few seconds to die by my bare hands."

"I am well aware of that." she responded quietly, eyes never leaving his. "why don't you?"

Tohru hardly noticed the quicksilver flash of the blade in his hand. The dagger sped to her neck. "Now you dare challenge me?" She knew she should do something—run, fight back, anything. But she was too tired…

Too sick with the pain of betrayal…

"You really are an innocent,"

In that one moment, Tohru knew what she had come for.

Why she had returned to the man… to the demon… who obviously wanted her soul's damnation.

_Misery loves company._

_The damned know no peace._

She could feel the pressure of the cold blade at her neck. Damien's hand trembled.

"Leave," he said in almost a whisper, as he sheathed the dagger. It had a spat of crimson across the steely surface.

Again, he heard that little word that made his blood boil.

"No,"

He turned towards her, picking her up from the ground and slamming her back against the wall.

"Can't you quit while you're still ahead?" he spat through gritted teeth. Blood was starting to flow down from his hands.

Still, her face didn't change. She still had that look of innocence on her face and not a hint of discrimination. Something in that made Akito put her down slowly.

"Just be grateful that I spared your life. Others weren't so lucky…"

"I am grateful," she whispered, a hint of steel entered her voice. "That's why I'm here. I did a lot of thinking. I know what you did---I know how you manipulated me ever since you gave me that invitation to your party. Getting drunk… then having Kyo rape me before coming in at a right moment. All of that just to gain my trust."

Akito stared at her coolly, frustrated at his own failure. He felt something shift between them, the balance of powers, perhaps. He might have acted, he should…

He felt as though something was caving in, inside him, something he couldn't stop. But he refused to let her see his weakness. "I don't need a litany of my sins. I know what I did."

"But not why you did it."

"I'm a demon, Tohru." He reminded her darkly. "Need I say more?"

Tohru shook her head. "I spent all this time at the Old Folks Home, trying to help people, when it turned out that you were the one who needed mine," she stared at him, with those penetrating blue eyes, "Akito, I'm sure there were plenty of others who had given you their souls. You gave them something that they needed, like you did with me. I needed friendship and you gave it to me."

Akito smirked at the word. Is this what it was for her?

Tohru then lowered her head, "But now I see all that was an illusion…"

Akito said nothing. Instead he strode forward in front of her and held up her face, staring into those innocent blue eyes.

"It wasn't Tohru… True, I did pretend. But there was something else we shared. Something that I have never shared with anyone else…" saying this, he took her warm hand and placed it atop his heart.

A tear began forming in her eyes and was on the brink of falling. She looked away and softly whispering "it's all an illusion…"

"I'll prove that it's anything but." He said in a murmur before he gently covered his mouth with hers.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. It was weird kissing him like this.

His skin usually felt so cold but it seemed to be warming her up today. His lips moved over hers again and his tongue swept across the inside of her bottom lip.

It took Tohru a while before she had the strength to push him back and look away.

"I-I'm s-sorry," before she started to turn away, tears in her eyes.

Akito managed to grab her by her arm and pulled her back to him, embracing her afraid to let go.

"Tohru… give me this chance to prove…" he whispered in her ear.

"But…"

He turned her around to face him.

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

Before she could protest his lips captured hers in one swift motion. Warm, soft, damp lips and the sweetest sigh met his mouth. He could have felt her hands slowly entwining themselves around his neck if only he wasn't too busy with forcing his way in, hands hauling her closer.

Tohru slowly yielded, following his lead as she was cornered in a wall, hand fumbling furiously for the buttons of Akito's shirt. He made his way slowly down to her neck nipping in a spot he liked as he pulled the zipper down his captive's dress till it pooled the floor together with his shirt. He helped her out and carried her to his bedroom, depositing her gently on it. He caught sight of deep brown eyes staring back at him as he straddled on top of her before proceeding to remove the rest of their garments.

He took in a moment to gaze at the innocent beauty in front of his eyes. Beauty which he resisted so much as to peek during their embarrassing encounter.

Now, it lay before him, in all its glory.

Tohru's lids fluttered closed. The decadent feel of his skin against hers was heavenly. Her breath shuddered out of her at the wholly intimate contact. Akito gently trailed a finger down the middle of her chest, stopped mere inches below her belly button. Then retraced the sensitive path. He swirled a leisurely figure eight around her puckered breasts. A shiver shook her from the inside out, leaving a warm tingle in its wake.

Her feminine muscles clenched when she felt his hardened length nudge her hip. A frantic yearning seemed to be crying from deep within her womb.

He wanted her, she knew it.

She just had to make sure that she wanted the same thing.

But, as if reading her mind, he bent down and barely touched her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She gasped as little hot curls of pleasure looped through her. The curls of pleasure spun more tightly as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive peak and gently sucked. It tugged a reciprocating thread mysteriously attached to her sex. Her breath was soon lodged in her throat.

But Akito couldn't just stop there. This time he sucked hard, flattening the crown of her breast to the roof of his mouth.

Tohru's body bowed off the sheet. Stars burst behind her lids as the pleasure burst into white-hot flames.

Then he did it again. And again. He squeezed her, licked her, fed at her until she thought she would quiver into nothingness. Dissolve in a puddle of pure want.

Carefully, he slid a hand down the front of her belly, over her hip and dallied around her inner thigh. Renewed need kindled and burst into ravenous flame. Tohru involuntarily arched, silently begging him to stroke the part of her which most longed for his attention.

"This feels good doesn't it?

His thumb found the bud at the apex of her thighs and rubbed it gently. Her reply was intercepted by her groan of pleasure. His hand stilled.

"Answer me."

"Ye...yes."

Alternating between sucking on her earlobe and her neck, Akito ignored her. Her words were replaced by moans when he began moving his hand faster, easing in another finger to stretch her while continuously circling the hardened nub with his thumb. Tohru gasped for air as she felt the pressure between her legs building until she was arching her hips to meet his thrusting fingers. She grasped blindly for support before her hands alighted on his tensed thighs.

"Akito...Akito..."

She heard a sharp intake of breath and his movements faltered. His hand moved again and she could feel him watching her face as she bucked, straining to find something she couldn't name.

His free hand pinched her nipple again and the pressure inside her exploded. Tohru felt the tears seep out of her tightly closed eyes as the world around her shattered into a million pleasure-infused pieces.

She looked at the man's eyes in front of her. They held a glow that she was sure she had seen before.

The look he had when he was starting to get serious.

She must admit, it scared her. The whole look scared her.

But she wondered why that fear never took her aback. It made her wince a bit, yes. But it never made her feel more shameless in her life.

She would just have to take that chance.

Akito nudged her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Holding her desire-glassy eyes with his own, he let the tip of his member slip in.

"This will hurt."

At that, he pushed fully into her. Drowning her cry of pain in his mouth, he licked off the tears spilling over her cheeks. Akito forced himself to hold still and continued pressing small kisses along her jaw as he felt the tension in her start to recede.

Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he shifted and gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control when her hot inner walls gripped him tightly. He was rewarded by a soft moan and slowly withdrew until the only the head of his arousal was still in her. Thrusting back in, he repeated the slow, languorous motions, avidly savouring every nuance of pleasure. She was so tight.

Tohru moaned again. Amused in spite of his burgeoning need, Akito bent down to whirl his tongue hotly in her ear. Another breathy sigh was quickly stifled.

"Don't. I like it when you're noisy."

To prove his point, he jerked his hips sharply against her. Succeeding in ripping a loud cry from her, he responded with a rasping grunt and plunged in deeper. His movements became faster and harder, less fluid. He felt her wrap her arms and legs around him, tossing her head back on the pillow as she met his thrusts with her hips.

"Ugnnnn...please, Akito. Now..."

Angling her hips to enable himself to stroke directly against her clit, he drove his length frantically into her over and over again. She met him halfway the second time, and the next and the next as he slammed into her. Deep hard thrusts that thrilled her to her very soul. A constant game of withdraw and retreat that steadily built and built.

He kissed her neck, suckled her nipples, seemingly unable to taste enough of her. Tohru reciprocated in kind, fascinated with his incredibly broad shoulders. She kissed them, nipped them. frantically met him thrust after thrust. He filled her to the point of pain where she couldn't help but hold back the tears of her first experience, Akito still made sure that it was a perfect blend of exquisite pleasure and delicious pain.

He finally led her to the edge where she clenched at his back and screamed out his name flying over the precipice. For one fleeting instant, Tohru's body forgot how to breathe. Everything inside her stilled in awe of the cataclysmic eruption of magnificent release.

Akito shuddered violently atop her, another thick hot rush of sensation. Breathing hard, he collapsed against her soft bosom, but quickly rolled with his back on the mattress. Heaving deeply, he pulled up the covers and snuggled her against him.

Tomorrow would just have to wait.

-----------------------------------

Me: that's it for Chapter Seven! This has been my longest chapter ever!

Yuki: Aren't you, at least a little bit sad?

Me: Sad? Why would I be at the least bit sad? I delivered the lemon in a handy, dandy package…

Yuki: well, what about----?

Me: I've kept my promise with the lemon plus this was a long chapter.

Yuki: I guess but----

Me: and I was DEFINITELY SURE that I REDEEMED myself from THAT last rape scene…

Yuki: yeah, I'm sure you have…

Me: I mean, I could write lemons better without the flu. Especially if it is a consensual thing. Not just some…

Yuki: WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!

Me: OW! You didn't have to scream at my ears!

Yuki: at least I got your attention…

Me: you certainly did… I didn't know a man with such little ears and a demure face when hugged can scream so loud. Are you sure you still have bronchitis or something?

Yuki: I'm fine…

Me: 'coz I have asthma and it kind of bothers me when I have to shout…

Yuki: would you like us to repeat this scenario?

Me: of course! Leave me a review, please! Till next week, **ciao**!


	11. Akito's Redemption

It's finally the last chapter of Redemption which I could have sworn I've uploaded but as usual, my PC has failed me once again. I have sent Yuki on a vacation and it will be just me to present this next and final chapter of Redemption.

A brief flashback of the story first for those who sort of didn't remember it clearly. This includes me, the writer who had to read the previous chapters to get this straight. XD

Meet Tohru Honda. Your average high-schooler who never quite blended in with the others. That is, until she met face-to-face with Akito, the most popular guy at school. He invited her to a party to gain her trust and she invited him to the Old Folks' Home in return. Once there, Akito's true identity was threatened to be uncovered. He was left with no other choice than to kill the people who would share his secret with Tohru. In the middle of his work, Tohru came in and from the look on his face, understood everything.

Although Akito tried to distance himself away from Tohru now that she knew what he was, she was the one who approached him to find out if everything had just been a part of Akito's plans. All illusions to gain her soul.

But they both knew that there was something else there that drew them together. Aside from the fact that he wanted her soul and that she wanted to save him from falling.

Once again, I'm sorry for the _llllllooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg _delay that was only supposed to last a week.

Rest assured that there would be no more delays as I present to you the final chapter of…

---------------------

Redemption

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

The Final Chapter: Akito's Redemption

Dawn was slowly creeping into Tohru's eyes when she saw Akito standing by the window, trying to grasp the light into his hands. She smiled gently as she pulled a robe over her and approached him.

Fascinated with the thing in his hands, he barely noticed her beside him.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" she commented looking afar. Her tone wasn't her usual enthusiastic one but a gentler, more compassionate tone. As if saying that this would be a new beginning for all of them.

He looked into the horizon and had to agree.

When he first met Tohru, he thought he knew what he wanted… her soul.

Another one to play with, to rule over. But he was wrong.

What he wanted… what he needed… was her faith.

He closed over the tiny ray of light in his palm. This was her faith creeping into him.

No. What he held in his palm symbolized the faith that he had all along inside of him. The faith that was rekindled by Tohru.

_To believe in God again… it's been so long._

_Akito._

His breath was suddenly caught in his throat. The Old One, Mephisto, has come.

The Old One was filled with fury. The girl sought to take Akito away from their ranks.

_Don't listen to her, Akito. She cares nothing for you. She sees you and is afraid—all she's fighting for is to spare her own life._

Tohru's eyes widened as the darkness surrounded her but she stood her ground firmly. She turned to Akito, her eyes never changing the emotions she held, "That's not true, Akito. You left me but I came after you. I do care,"

_You are a demon, Akito. That is who you are._

"There are no demons, Akito. Only fallen angels."

Mephisto stared at Tohru malevolently, then at the crucifix.

_Destroy the crucifix. He is our enemy. He created these humans to rule over us, to subjugate us. He saved them from death, but leaves us to suffer. Freedom is ours if we can be rid of Him._

"He is afraid." Tohru whispered softly. "Afraid of God."

They stood at an impasse, a triangle of strangers. The Prince of Darkness, a frail human girl, a dark-haired demon boy.

Akito stared at this bloodless battlefield. Mephisto was a tide of evil that wore down the rocks of the oceans, that swallowed the sands of the beach inexonerably, as inevitable as the march of time.

But he was holding back… _was_ _being_ held back.

Why? Akito thought. Fear? A demon knows no fear. 

_ Then why doesn't he destroy her where she stands? Why don't I? _

_Faith._

And he suddenly knew.

"Yes, you _are_ afraid," Akito agreed. "You can remember so much better than I, Mephisto. The day we raised arms against him. If we were in his place, we would have destroyed Him. That day, the Lord showed us how much greater He is than we are, but he showed us mercy. It is us who ran away from it,"

"I'm tired of running away," and with trembling fingers, he lifted the crucifix. "My place is with Him."

The room seemed to almost burn with his fury. _You are a fool, Akito! Do you know what it is you are giving up?_

Akito answered calmly. "Yes… My life of servitude to you."

_Your life is mine to take… but first, this girl…_

"You can't hurt her," Akito said, placing himself directly in front of her.

_Do you seek to protect her from me? You are a fool, Akito. Your power is nothing against mine._

He simply shook his head and strode forward. The crucifix swung slightly in his grasp burning brightly.

Then there was a bellow of pain and a horrific sizzling sound. The darkness writhed like a living shadow. Then its dark tendrils claimed Akito with a ripping sound.

"Akito!" Tohru strode forward to catch him. Blood covered his chest as he collapsed on top of her.

_You, my girl, will be next. _Mephisto snarled weakly.

Then he was gone.

Tohru was crying as she and Akito collapsed on the floor.

"Oh God, Akito. I'm so sorry," Tohru cried. "If it weren't for me—"

He shook his head.

"No, no, Tohru… I had to die." He said softly as more tears fell down from her face onto his frail body in her arms. "What he said was true—this body was what he gave me. I don't want it anymore. At last, I am free of him."

He held up the crucifix, now covered with his blood.

"You were right, Tohru. You… are safe… with Him…"

Shaking, she took it from him. His open palms were white and unblemished.

Tohru leaned closer to Akito, to hear the few, final words that fell from his white lips.

"…But… please… pray… for me."

-------------------------

There's more. Turn to the next page.


	12. Epilogue:

Epilogue:

Hard to believe that was just two days ago. Tohru wondered where Akito was now, whether or not he was happy.

She clenched the crucifix on her neck, still stained but shining with Akito's blood smeared on it as she looked up to the sky.

The rain had finally stopped. The sky had lit up with a beautiful rainbow.

_A new beginning for all of us. _Tohru thought as she began to walk away.

_Tohru…_

That voice… she thought as she turned around. She could have sworn that…

She shook her head, thinking that she was just tired.

Tired from everything.

_Tohru…_

There. She heard it again. And this time, it seemed to come from the sky. She looked up and saw something floating in the sky.

She caught it.

"Tohru…" said a voice coming from behind her. A voice so familiar that it brought tears to her eyes.

Without thinking twice, she turned around and trapped him in a tight embrace.

A single white feather falling from the grasp of her hand.

—End—

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, I would like to thank the readers who have sat through this whole story with me. Through all the ups and downs and the technical difficulties that I've experienced, thank you.

Next, to those that made it this far, thank you for supporting me.

Lastly, to those who have left me countless reviews and persuaded me to continue updating me, a million thanks to all of you.

Once again, this has been Shiri Chizumi…

Now signing off.

takes final bow as the curtains close

pops head out Please don't forget to leave me a review and I'll be presenting a sequel to this so please look forward to it!

Also, please check me out www.malystrynx. for other stories and some of my poetry featured there.

Till we meet at another Furuba fic again, people! 3


End file.
